Le ciel et la mer
by silenceloy
Summary: Elle regarde le ciel et la mer et elle se souvient. Fanfiction basée sur une théorie à propos de la mère de Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis le palais de Marie-joie qui lui sert de donjon, elle contemple la mer et le ciel et se souvient. Elle se revoit, jeune fille faisant ses débuts, accompagnant son père et son frère lors d'une visite au Q.G de la marine où les nouvelles recrues arrivaient le jour même. Elle les avait regardé arriver par une fenêtre, l'accueil et le discours pour le moins particuliers du vice-amiral Monkey D Garp lui avait même tiré un léger sourire. Puis elle l'avait aperçu et avait oublié pour la première fois le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti toute sa vie et qui était à l'origine de sa présence dans la base ce jour-là alors que seul son frère avait insisté pour assouvir sa curiosité envers la marine avant de se rendre à la vente d'esclaves pour laquelle sa famille s'était déplacé.

Elle avait suivi avec attention la visite de la base les trois heures suivantes, toujours un peu gênée quand ceux qu'ils croisaient s'inclinaient devant eux, contrairement à sa famille pour qui tout cela était tout à fait naturel, quand une alarme avait retenti. Ils s'étaient précipités à la suite de l'officier qui les guidait et avaient vu TOUTE la flotte stationnée au Q.G brûler et, comme si ce n'était rien, la jeune recrue qui avait attiré son attention plus tôt atterrir sur le quai comme si de rien n'était. La seule explication qu'il avait donné était : « Pas fait exprès. » avec un haussement d'épaules. Son insouciance lui avait valu d'être renvoyé de la marine. Au bout de trois heures ! Elle se souvenait avoir entendu des soldats plaisanter sur ce nouveau record. L'officier les avait alors conduit dans le salon le plus luxueux de la base en attendant qu'un des bateaux en patrouille vienne les reconduire dans leur lieu de séjour.

Plutôt que de rester enfermée, elle avait décidé de sortir et avait décliné la proposition d'escorte : qu'avait-elle à craindre dans une base pleine de marins ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'était composée l'air le plus divin qu'on puisse attendre d'une dragon céleste, avait respiré un bon coup et s'était dirigée vers lui : « Toi, là, j'ai une mission pour toi. »

La réponse l'avait soufflé, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait : « Non. »

Plan B : « Alors explique-moi comment tu as fais exploser la flotte et si je peux faire la même chose avec...des colliers et une salle de vente aux enchères par exemple. »

Il avait tourné un regard intéressé vers elle.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle frissonne à ce souvenir.

« Et pourquoi une dragon céleste voudrait libérer des esclaves ? » Avait-il demandé avec un sourire rusé. Elle avait craqué et lui avait tout dit de sa vie, de ses doutes et de son malaise. Il avait compris et accepté de l'aider. Elle lui avait dit son nom, il lui avait tendu la main et s'était présenté à son tour : « Monkey D Dragon ».

Elle n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle trouverait un allié parmi les ennemis naturels des siens.

Le moment où ils s'étaient infiltrés dans la base pour voler des explosifs fut le premier d'une longue série où elle s'était sentie vivante pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait ensuite réussi à s'infiltrer sur le bateau qui les ramenait, sa famille et elle, sur l'île où aurait lieu la vente.

Elle l'avait rejoint quelques heures avant les enchères mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, il n'avait pas installé d'explosifs sur les colliers des esclaves mais s'était glissé dans le bureau des trafiquants, avait attrapé les clés, libéré les esclaves, avait installé les explosifs à certains points du bâtiment et les avait tous fais sortir avant de lui tendre un détonateur en lui disant :

« Maintenant, c'est à toi de conquérir ta liberté. » avec le même sourire rusé que lors de leur première rencontre, quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait à son tour souri avec détermination et avait appuyé sur le bouton.

Ils s'étaient enfuis avec ceux qu'ils venaient de libérer sur un navire qu'elle avait « réquisitionné » (tout en laissant la somme exacte du bateau derrière le comptoir) en tant que dragon céleste et avaient commencé à planifier d'autres libérations avec ceux d'entre les anciens esclaves qui avaient décidé de les suivre, formant ainsi le premier équipage contestataire de l'Histoire (ils n'étaient pas des pirates à proprement parler, juste des opposants à l'ordre établi du gouvernement mondial).

Pour marquer cette décision, elle avait pour la première fois ôter son casque et défait sa coiffure... et avait adoré ça : le vent marin sur son visage et dans ses cheveux lui avait donné envie de rire et de le suivre et Dragon lui avait sourit pour la première fois avec sincérité.

Les années qui suivirent furent les plus belles de sa vie : ils volaient de place en place, légers et insaisissables comme le vent. Ils avaient suivi de loin la carrière de Gold Roger jusqu'à son exécution, avaient appris que le père de Dragon avait recueilli un orphelin qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait sur les D et Marie-joie et peu à peu ils s'étaient rapprochés entre chaque libération de plus en plus facile depuis que Dragon avait trouvé et mangé le fruit du démon parfait pour lui, il était désormais comme le vent et la tempête qu'elle adorait, mais elle aimait aussi l'homme qu'il était. Et vint donc naturellement le jour où, devant un prêtre ne saisissant pas vraiment la situation et un équipage ému qui leur tenait lieu de famille, leur mariage fut discrètement célébré.

Leur bonheur fut complet quelques temps plus tard, quand un merveilleux petit garçon qui, selon les dires de Dragon, ressemblait assez à Garp, naquit.

« Tu sais que les D sont connus au seins des dragons célestes pour sourire jusque dans la mort ?

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui va sourire et rire jusque dans la mort, je me suis dit qu'un nom joyeux serait parfait.

-Tu as une idée ?

-Que penses-tu de Luffy ?

-Monkey D Luffy. Oui, ça sonne bien. » Approuva Dragon en souriant.

Malheureusement, à peine quelques mois plus tard sa famille avait non seulement retrouvé sa trace mais avait aussi appris son mariage avec un D. Le seul signe de sympathie envers elle fut un message de son frère lui annonçant qu'elle était condamnée à mort, son seul soulagement fut qu'ils ignoraient qu'elle avait eu un enfant. Ce fut donc le cœur déchiré qu'elle avait accepté que son mari confie leur fils à son père et qu'elle ne les reverrai jamais. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour croire que les dragons célestes épargneraient un D, quelque fut ses choix de vie, et avait trouvé un moyen de l'éloigner assez longtemps pour que son identité soit protégée.

Le pire, quand vint l'heure, fut l'indifférence avec laquelle son propre père lui tira dessus avant de la laisser perdre conscience sans lui jeter un regard.

Elle s'était pourtant réveillée quelques jours plus tard au coté de son frère qui, contrarié, lui annonça que, puisqu'elle était incapable de mourir dignement et rapidement, elle finirait ses jours enfermée dans leur palais.

Cela fait dix-neuf ans qu'elle est enfermée mais pourtant elle accepte son sort puisque les nouvelles du monde lui arrive tous les jours, par journaux officiels et par bruits de couloir : elle se réjouit des victoires de l'armée révolutionnaire que son bien-aimé mari a fondé en apprenant la mort supposée de sa femme (il pense que son corps a été détruit), connaît son but et l'approuve. Encore aujourd'hui, elle cherche un moyen de soutenir celui à qui elle pourra se rendre utile puisque l'autre amour de sa vie a fait un choix différent mais que son père a sans aucun doute approuvé et qu'elle-même ne renierais pas. Il y a deux ans, elle a sursauté en voyant l'avis de recherche de Luffy au chapeau de paille mais n'a eu aucun doute et tous les renseignements qu'elle a pu obtenir concordent : son fils est désormais un célèbre pirate qui, elle n'a aucun doute là-dessus, deviendra un jour leur roi. Elle s'amuse de voir la marine et le gouvernement tenter de garder la main alors que c'est lui qui résout les problèmes que leur administration a créé. Elle a éclaté de rire en apprenant qu'il avait frappé un dragon céleste, a souffert avec lui de la perte de son frère de coeur à Marineford devant la retransmission en direct que son frère l'a autorisé à regardé, elle a silencieusement applaudi son retour triomphal d'il y a quelques mois et attend avec impatiente d'autres nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre : son vent devenu tempête dans le ciel et son petit seigneur des mers.

* * *

 **Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours, après avoir une vidéo sur la théorie comme quoi la mère de Luffy ferait partie des dragons célestes. J'ai aussi lu une fanfiction où Dragon battait le record du temps le plus court passé dans la marine en brûlant "accidentellement" toute une flotte et BAM: headcanon. Le titre et l'auteur m'échappe mais vous trouverez facilement dans les fanfic françaises avec le personnage de Dragon.**


	2. contestataires

L'adrénaline causée par le raid de libération, l'explosion et le « vol » du bateau venait à peine de retomber que les premières sensations de l'air libre l'assaillaient : le vent qui fouettait son visage et soulevait ses cheveux, l'odeur de la mer et, sans savoir comment, celle de Dragon qui lui souriait lui ouvraient de nouvelles perspectives encore impensables il y avait quelques heures. Elle en avait été toutes retournée, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle en avait perdu le sommeil, entre insomnie et rêves troublants. Elle aurait bien voulu en parler mais la personne la plus proche d'elle désormais était le nœud du problème et les autres passagers se méfiaient toujours un peu d'elle à cause de sa nature de dragon céleste.

Décidant de remettre ces troubles à plus tard, elle se dirigea vers son... « co-capitaine » ?... « partenaire de crime » ?

« Dragon ? Le recordman du temps le plus court dans la marine se tourna vers elle :

-Oui, capitaine ? »

Le titre la surprit autant que les anciens esclaves autour d'eux :

« Mais...depuis quand c'est moi le capitaine ?

-Eh bien, vu que l'on a suivi _ton_ plan et que c'est _ton_ navire, il me semble logique que ce soit toi le capitaine. »

Elle se ressaisit et lui dit :

« Dans ce cas, demande à nos passagers où ils veulent débarquer et viens me voir, j'ai d'autres libérations de prévues et j'aimerais que tu m'aides à les organiser. »

Il acquiesça et commença à rassembler leurs passagers autour de lui.

Quand il vint la trouver, un peu plus tard, elle eut la surprise de voir entrer à sa suite une dizaine d'homme et de femmes. Elle lança à Dragon un regard surpris :

« Il y a un problème ?

-Non, nous avons trouver une île à proximité d'où tout le monde pourra rentrer chez soi mais, après mûre réflexion, ces personnes ont décidé de se joindre à nous. »

L'expression de surprise qu'elle avait eue devait être mémorable car Dragon avait esquissé un sourire et laissé leur nouveaux compagnons se présenter tour à tour. Une fois les présentations faîtes, il avait demandé :

« Bon, par où est-ce qu'on commence ?

-Pour l'instant, on va débarquer nos passagers, ensuite... » Elle lui avait montré un catalogue indiquant les prochaines ventes d'esclaves : « ...nous allons nous en tenir au planning tout en essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les trafiquants et leur réseaux. Je veux frapper à la source !

-Compris, capitaine.

-Et maintenant, cap sur cette île ! Qui est notre navigateur ?

-C'est moi. » Déclara un jeune homme blond qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Shiji.

« Eh bien, allons-y ! » Conclut-elle

Une fois les anciens esclaves en devenir déposés, ils avaient fait voile vers leur prochaine destination. Alors qu'elle se tenait à la proue du navire, elle sentit quelqu'un la rejoindre : elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait :

« Vice-capitaine Dragon.

-Capitaine.

-Dis-moi, que sommes-nous au juste? Certainement pas des marines ou des commerciaux. Sommes-nous des pirates ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça, plûtot des... contestataires ?

-Des contestataires ?

-Contre l'ordre établis du gouvernement qui ferme les yeux sur les pires injustices tant qu'il y trouve ses intérêts.

-Des contestataires, donc. »

Sans rien dire de plus, ils se tournèrent vers l'horizon, vers leur avenir.


	3. discussion

Elle s'était rapprochée de l'équipage en même temps que Dragon les initiait à la création et aux maniement sécurisé d'explosifs et à l'étude des colliers d'esclaves : ils s'étaient raconté leurs histoires, s'étaient habitués les uns aux autres et avaient appris peu à peu à travailler ensemble. Au bout de quelques opérations, l'équipe avait cessé de la voir comme une dragon céleste au profit de celle qu'elle était réellement. Elle en avait profité pour aborder un sujet délicat avec les deux autres femmes de l'équipage (ainsi qu'avec Ivankoff qui appartenait aux deux catégories).

Son absence de savoir dans ce domaine les avait beaucoup amusées et leurs explications l'avaient plus embarrassée qu'autre chose, surtout que pile au moment où elles lui avaient demandé qui était l'objet de ses émois celui-ci avait débarqué :

« Capitaine ! » Lui faisant piquer un fard, alors qu'elle lui rappelait :

« Tu sais, Dragon, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Tu t'es quasiment évanouie la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, je te rappelle.

-Ça n'avait rien à voir, nous étions en plein combat !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, des navires de la marines sont en vue, j'ai besoin de tes directives.

-Jouons-la discrète. Nous ignorons ce qu'ils savent sur nous ou même si nous sommes recherchés.

-A vos ordres, capitaine. »

C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle avait donné de bonnes directives.

Alors qu'il sortait, elle eut un sourire béat puis croisa le regard entendu de ses amies qui éclatèrent de rire quand elle leur demanda ce qu'il y avait.


	4. la photo et le miroir

« Contrôle d'identité, nous vous demandons de coopérer et de nous laisser fouiller le vaisseau. » Annonça le commandant de la marine.

Ils obtempérèrent : les cachettes de leur matériel étaient introuvables.

« Qui est le capitaine de ce bateau ? Demanda le gradé à Dragon, s'attendant sans aucun doute à ce que ce soit ce dernier. Ce que confirma l'expression de surprise qu'il eut lorsqu'elle s'avança :

-C'est moi. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

Apparemment les marines n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect à bord puisque leur chef se dirigea vers eux avec un papier à la main :

« Une dragon céleste a disparue depuis plusieurs mois. L'auriez-vous vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant une photo d'elle quelques jours avant sa rencontre avec Dragon.

À sa grande surprise, elle ne fut pas reconnue et quand tout le monde eut assuré ne rien savoir à ce sujet, les marines s'en allèrent en leur laissant la photo et un numéro à appeler au cas où.

Une fois à bonne distance, elle laissa éclater ses émotions :

« Ils sont aveugles ou quoi ?! J'étais juste devant leurs yeux et ils ne m'ont pas reconnue ! »

Dragon eut un sourire :

« Capitaine, je crois que tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir. » Dit-il alors qu'Elisha, leur cuisinière, lui tendait une glace.

Elle se regarda et comprit : la photo montrait une jeune fille engoncée dans la tenue traditionnelle des dragons célestes qui ne laissait voir aucune trace de peau, aux cheveux noirs montés en chignon caractéristique de sa classe trois fois trop grand et à l'air timide et effacée derrière le voile qui couvrait la moitié inférieure de son visage la jeune femme du miroir avait l'air déterminée et indomptable avec sa longue chevelure corbeau qui flottait librement dans son dos, s'envolait et s'emmêlait au moindre coup de vent sans que ça la dérange,et se contentait d'un bustier laissant voir son nombril et d'une jupe un peu fendue s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux. Sans compter qu'elle était pieds nus.

Bref, impossible de faire le rapprochement au premier coup d'oeil.

« Tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Je préfère définitivement celle du miroir.

-Comme nous tous. »


	5. feu de camp

Une escale de quelques jours sur une île, un feu de camp à la belle étoile, de la viande et des patates douces grillée,de la musique, Iva qui menait la danse pendant que Shiji et Elisha improvisaient une valse, que beaucoup reprenait le refrain du _bon rhum de Binks_ et que le regard de Dragon se faisait nostalgique.

Ce genre d'ambiance ne lui déplaisait pas : ça n'avait rien à voir avec celle du palais de son père à Marie-Joie et sa froide opulence. Ici, tout était chaleureux.

« Tout va bien, ***** ? Lui demanda soudain Dragon en l'appelant par son prénom, la faisant rougir un peu.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Tu semblais un peu triste.

-Oh, je comparais juste cette soirée à ma vie d'avant. C'est totalement différent de ce que je connaissait.

-Amusant, je faisait exactement la même chose.

-Ça me rappelle le chemin que nous avons parcouru.

-Pour moi, ça me rappelle l'entraînement que me faisait subir mon père au Mont Corvo. »

Ils avaient continué à discuter de leurs enfances respectives, de leurs familles et de leurs visions du monde avant et maintenant.

« Je veux créer une révolution,*****. » Lui avait-il soudain annoncé « Ne pas me contenter de libérer des esclaves. Je veux aussi lutter contre l'hypocrisie du gouvernement qui ferme les yeux sur les agissements des dragons célestes et des nobles tant qu'ils y trouvent leur compte. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais c'est quelque chose que je veux faire depuis des années et même toi, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Un jour, je déclarerais la guerre aux dragons célestes !

-T'en empêcher ? » Elle lui avait saisi les deux mains « J'en suis ! »

* * *

Ce moment chargé d'émotion et de compréhension mutuelle fut interrompu au bout de deux secondes par le reste de l'équipage clamant qu'eux aussi suivraient Dragon dans sa révolution.

Elisha, Betty et Iva furent les seules à remarquer la déception du capitaine de la lutte antiesclavagiste et haussèrent les épaules : au moins, elle avait fait un premier pas.

* * *

 **J'ai décidé de ne pas nommer la mère de Luffy pour laisser le choix aux lecteurs (dans ma tête elle s'appelle Béatrice).**


End file.
